Source of Warmth
by puffles 44
Summary: It was just another Christmas Eve and the couple. as usual, shared the bed... In the morning, they found themselves wrapped in each other's arms and Wolfram get a surprise from Yuri... Read to find out. One-shot. Yuuram.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: I finally finished! There, that makes a perfect 65 stories... I was supposed to post this earlier, but then I noticed that I wasn't finished typing... Well, I guess I'll have to write down what I thought up for New Year and type the other chapters of 'It Started with a Vase'... Yeah, I'm done with maybe about 8 chapters (or more), I just need to type them... Just proves that an Author's work will tiring... I'm typing chapter 2 as we speak!

* * *

Source of Warmth

It seems that this Christmas is going to be a white one... The good old celebrating the Christmas tradition was started only a few years back. It was started by the 27th demon king. He explained what to do and happens during the night and during the morning. The others seemed to be okay about it, but Wolfram didn't share the same enthusiasm as the others. The thing that he couldn't stand the most was that of love and couples being ever so sweet to each other, and yet, he has a non-existent love life. He secretly opposed the idea right from the very start. He just didn't share his opinion with anyone because he didn't want to spoil his wimp's fun. The thought of Yuri's sad face had always seemed to haunt him whenever he tried to bring the subject of discontinuing the celebration... Though, despite all of the things he hated about it, there was still something he _did_ like about this festive Earth tradition... Those were receiving presents... But there's a catch; he has to be good to get them... There's another one, he has to wait till Christmas morning before getting his hands on them.

"I'm going to sleep early, just as you wanted me to..." Wolfram said as he slipped underneath the layers and layers of blankets and did his best to crawl next to Yuri.

Yuri smiled and said nothing... He liked Wolfram's determination to be next to him...

"You can't kick me out tonight... You promised me..." Wolfram said as he made himself comfortable and clung onto Yuri's arm to snuggle it.

In a matter of seconds, the blonde was fast asleep. Yuri watched his determined, loyal, and most of all, clingy fiancé before drifting off to sleep as well.

The night was seemingly restless. They might not be aware of it, but they were fighting in their sleep. They were wriggling and kicking in their sleep the made the blankets fly in the air and land on the floor bellow. They competed for the very purpose of 'who gets the most blankets to keep himself warm'... It was colder than they thought... They tossed and turned and even the layers of blankets left didn't keep them warm. No matter how many blankets there were, they all ended up with the same bleak future... They all managed to land on the ground without any rips or tears. Shivering, unconsciously looking for warmth, the couple inched _closer_ and _closer_ to each other. With one roll coming from both parties, they bumped into each other. Feeling warmth nearby, they tried to reach out and ended up hugging each other face-to-face. They stayed at that position and tried their best to keep close to their source of warmth. With smiles of contentment and satisfaction gracing their faces, the hugged their 'special pillows' and neither of them made other movements for the rest of the night.

* * *

Morning came and the couple awoke with a surprise. Two sets of eyes stared at each other with amazement. Their bodies stiff, not because of the wind, but due to their seemingly 'uncomfortable' position... Neither of them blushed. They both had the same nagging feeling that what they were doing was perfectly natural, especially since they _are_ engaged for quite some time, indeed... Not only were they hugging each other, their hands and arms were located in rather _too sweet_ areas, in short, as if there were kissing each other passionately combined with entangling of the lower limbs.

Yuri was the brave soul who carefully removed his hands, arms and legs from Wolfram's body. His arms were now kept intact in the contour of his own body. Their eye contact was seemingly unbreakable.

"Well... Merry Christmas, Wolfram..." Yuri said in his usual wimpy voice and gave Wolfram a surprise with matching hand gestures...

It was nothing special, unless you're a Wolfram Von Bielefeld... For him, it was one of the best things that can happen to him... A kiss coming from a Yuri Shibuya was very, very_, very_ rare, indeed... In fact, it was a first. It was something to be remembered and treasure...

"Don't you want to leap out of bed and drag me towards the Christmas tree? I thought this is your favourite event in the celebration! If you won't go down...who knows? I might get your presents and never return them..." Yuri said after breaking the kiss and tried to look as mischievous as possible. "What I gave you was just a wakeup call..."

Wolfram smiled and leapt out of bed. He ran downstairs as his green eyes caught the sight of the magnificence of the Christmas tree with all the presents neatly wrapped up, all arranged in an orderly manner. He sat near the presents and, just like a child, grabbed one and looked for whom it was for. He collected all the presents that were his before deciding to open them. It might've been quite a search, but he didn't give up until he could find Yuri's... In fact, it was the only thing missing in the pile... He looked at almost every single present and read almost every single label, but he couldn't still find it... He looked at Yuri for answers, but all his fiancé did was shrug. He looked at the presents again and saw something small. He took it. It was a box... It was for him which was from Yuri.

_"Big things come from small packages... Is that what Yuri is trying to express?"_ Wolfram thought as he scrutinized Yuri's present.

He looked at his fiancé who was now beside him for answers and explanations. Yuri replied with a gentle smile which could've served as a signal to open it. Wolfram thought it would be rude to complain on getting something that looks so cheap and inexpensive. He untied the green ribbon tied on top of the box and opened the box. To his surprise, it was a ring... He had seen this scenario in TV, and this was supposed to be the part where Yuri proposes to him. But, that was not what happened... Instead of hearing the question he had heard in soap operas, he was trapped in a heated kiss. He dropped the box and the ring inside it rolled over to a side. Only a few inches away from the piece of jewellery, was the couple. With Wolfram now underneath his double-black fiancé, it was hard to say no... A few more smooches here and there, Yuri got off a panting Wolfram and picked up the ring. Wolfram sat up with his night gown sleeves almost falling down with a smile gracing his flushed face. He couldn't believe how passionate his fiancé could be...

_"I can't believe how talented Yuri is... I wouldn't mind having more of him in the future..."_ Wolfram thought.

"I think you know what's to come... So, will I receive a yes?" Yuri asked while staring at the emerald orbs of his fiancé's that perfectly matched the gemstone on the ring.

"I'll marry you! You don't have to ask for the third time!" Wolfram let himself get trapped in one of Yuri's heart-warming embrace, backwards.

"Merry Christmas, Wolfram..." Yuri whispered while making eye contact with the blonde. "Did you like my presents...?"

"I didn't like it..."

Yuri really looked disappointed and projected a sad smile that said: 'at least, I tried'.

"I loved it. Merry Christmas, too, Yuri..." Wolfram said and raised Yuri's chin.

Wolfram closed his eyes as he pressed his lips onto Yuri's as a sign that he is enjoying this new found love... And, well, Yuri is one heck of a good warmth giver!

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked my treats, guys! Have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
